Cumpleaños complicado
by heroine nanami
Summary: Mi primera historia en fanfiction!


Holis este es mi primer fanfic, los personajes de aquí no me pertenecen.

DISFRÚTENLO

Era otro día,otro laaargo día ,cansada de escribir canciones por horas,se dirigía hacia su habitación.

01:00 de la mañana.

Siiiiii_grito mientras veía su reloj,pero se tapo la boca con rapidez temiendo despertar a sus compañeros que ya estaban dormidos"por fin es mi cumpleaños,esperé tanto, el año pasado me fui con mi abuela ,ya que STARISH tenia que ir de sea tendré que ir a dormir"pensó.Pero en el momento que estaba por abrir su puerta,se le erizaron los pelos.¿¡ESO ES SANGREEE?!.No,no puede ser",se convenció,mientras se le venían a la cabeza todas las películas que vio de ,abrió su puerta lo más lento que pudo.

SORPRESAAAAA_.Heavens,Starish y Quartet Night estaban en su habitación.

!AHHH¡_Haruka corrió espantada,como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estoy seguro de que fue por tus globos tan macabros.¿¡POR QUE ELEGISTE GLOBOS DE UNA PERSONA SONRIENDOLE A OTRA ?! .TIENE UNA SONRISA DEMASIADO MACABRA._Ren grita lo más alto que pudo.

1-Esa sonrisa es muy simpática y 2- de seguro fue porque tiraste la bebida roja en medio de la puerta .Ademas ,¿Por que elegiste bebida roja?_Masato ya se ponía rojo.

POR FAVOR ,HOY ES HALLOWEN.!¿NO VES LOS TRAJES DE VAMPIRO Y LOS CUCHILLOS DE PLÁSTICO?¡_Ren nunca se había enojado tanto.

Mientras tanto,Haruka ,asustada,pensaba¿Quienes eran ellos ?¿Por que se parecen a mis amigos?Claramente no son estudiantes,tampoco ninguno de mis amigos , y si fueran estudiantes que hacían levantados a esta hora en MI habitación, tampoco pueden ser mis amigos,si no recordaron mi cumpleaños el año pasado ¿por que lo recordarían hoy?Para colmo ,vi claramente los cuchillos;esta claro que son..."Haruka trago saliva,no quería admitirlo"ASESINOS SERIALES Y YO SU DÉBIL seguro ya mataron a todos los estudiantes y profesores".

Director,Haruka a desaparecido;la buscamos mucho y como usted sabe esta escuela es muy grande, necesitamos la ayuda de todos los estudiantes_Otoya parecía el más preocupado de Heavens, Quartet Night y Starish.

Miss Nanami ,nunca pensé que serias tan problemática. ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA_anunciaba por el micrófono_NECESITARE SU AYUDA,QUIERO QUE ENCUENTREN A LA SEÑORITA NANAMI HARUKA.

OH NO, uno de los asesinos tiene la voz parecida al director y les hace pensar a los estudiantes que es el ESTUDIANTES ME LLEVARAN A MI MUERTE!NOOOOOOOO!._Dijo casi en un susurro ya que no quería que la se había escondido en el baño para chicas y si los hombres eran tan respetuosos no entrarían y las chicas la ayudarían a estaba ciegamente convencida de que los asesinos serian respetuosos y no entrarían al baño de chicas.

Pero parecía que ningún chico de la academia era tan bueno y respetuoso,ya que salio corriendo lo mas rápido, como una sombra,cuando vio a unos 20 chicos entrar.

Mientras tanto Eichii se paseaba por la sala pensando que era su culpa por lo que había hecho.

FLASH BACK

Haruka_le había dicho Eichii

Que pasa_Haruka tenia ojos inocentes,ropa inocente,pelo inocente , prácticamente toda su personalidad era inocente pero eso no la salvaría de lo que haría Eichii.

Escribe 20 canciones_ dijo

!¿ QUEEEEEE¡?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

SI,definitivamente es mi culpa _se dijo.

Haruka corría,pero el estruendo de un rayo la asusto tanto que se callo. En el momento en que se paraba se dio cuenta que tenia sueño ,así que busco un placard,se acomodo y se durmió. Cuando despertó ,para su sorpresa, estaba en la oficina del director .De un momento a otro,se sintió aliviada al pensar que todo fue una pesadilla pero se dio cuenta que no ,al ver a los asesinos. Un estruendoso grito salio de su boca que hizo que todos se sacaran las mascaras .De repente Haruka se paro y retrocedió ,mientras miraba confundida a todos .No tuvo tiempo de hablar porque empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras se caía al piso"DIOS,NO ME DIGAS FUE UNA ESTÚPIDA CONFUSIÓN MÍA".

FIN

QUE LES PARECIÓ,CREO QUE HICE DEMASIADO TONTA A HARUKA ¿NO?PERO BUENO SI NO NO HABRÍA HISTORIA ,HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FANFIC.


End file.
